Twenty Years
by redhead15
Summary: What I wished would have happened during the reunion scene. It does contain some spoilers. Feel free to comment and review.


Author's Note: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its original owners. Newly revised.

Twenty Years

Jack stared into the spyglass for a long time since Carina and Henery left the Pearl when they docked. He turned towards the sunset waiting. It had been almost twenty years since Jack had last seen him. Twenty years since Jack had seen her. It was after they had defeated Cutler Beckett, and Elizabeth left to see Will before he started his duties as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Orders Cap'n?" asked his first mate Gibbs as he walked towards the Captain's wheel.

"We stay Gibbs," Jack answered lowering his spyglass.

"You want to see them again Captain?"

"No," Jack yelled almost applauded by the idea, "I don't want to see that she-devil or that uncursed eunuch."

"Then why are you looking at the sunset?"

"Master Gibbs, it is my own business where I look."

Jack looked back to the sunset. He saw it, the green flash meaning that Will had returned to this world from the netherworld. It would not be long now till he is on land.

"Did you see it Captain?" asked Gibbs a little pleased.

"Yes Gibbs, I saw it."

"It has been twenty years Capt'n," said Marty.

 _"Too long,"_ Jack thought as he raised the spyglass back to his eye as he searched for the Dutchman. He found it several leagues from his ship, the _Black Pearl_. Will was behind the Captain's wheel sailing it for the last time since Henery broke his curse. He had not changed in the previous twenty years despite the responsibility he had taken. Jack continued to watch the Dutchman navigate past the Pearl taking no notice of him or the ship because he must have more on his mind.

Jack turned his spyglass towards the land. He saw Henery and Carnia on one of the hills close to the coast. They stood there waiting like the Pearl was. Anxiety was present in Henery Tuner's

"Do you see the Turner boy and Barbossa's girl?" Gibbs asked stepping closer to Jack.

"They are waiting for Turner senior," Jack answered as he saw Will walking up towards them.

Jack continued to watch as Will and Henery stepped aside to talk to each other. Moments later, he saw Elizabeth walk towards Will and Henery. He shuddered at the sight of Will and Elizabeth hugging each other.

"How utterly revolting," Jack commented.

"Where do we set sail now, Captain?" Marty asked.

"We remain in port," Jack answered as he put the spyglass away.

"Aye Captain," said Gibbs as he turned to walk away.

"Master Gibbs, I am going to shore," Jack suddenly announced. "Make sure the Pearl is here when I return and prepare a boat for me."

"Aye Captain," said a crew member.

Jack grasped the ores as the men lowered the boat into the surrounding bay. His mind kept deviating to what had happened over the years. He tracked up the grassy path towards them wanting to turn around with every step. They were different than what he had seen in twenty years. Neither of them saw him.

"We had help," Carina started answering some question that arose a little while ago.

"From whom?" Will asked slightly afraid.

"Jack Sparrow," Henery answered to the surprise to both Will and Elizabeth.

" _Captain_ ," Jack corrected as he came closer, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth looked up towards him with a jerk of her neck. She was older than what he remembered. The stress of twenty years raising a child without Will except for one day would have done that to her. Elizabeth pushed passed Will, who was keeping her back, as she walked towards him.

"Jack," she said bitterly. The next thing he knew, Elizabeth slapped him.

"You deserved that one," Will whispered into his ear.

"I do deserve that one, but must I remind you that it was she that tied me to the Pearl to feed me to the Kraken."

"Must I remind you that it was you that tricked to go to Jones to pay your debt," barked Will.

"Oh yes, dear William, and I would like to warn you that the young lady next to your son, whom he has stirrings for, is a horologist," Jack tried his best to warn Will and Elizabeth as he stared back into the bay. The _Peral_ remained docked in the harbor while the _Dutchman_ already vanished. Will stared back at Jack as Carina shook her head in annoyance. Elizabeth shared Will's confusion.

"Another thing," Jack continued, " _Captain_ William Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ I can't see your ship except for the Peral."

"I came back on sea turtles," Will answered, "and you know the Dutchman must always have a Captain. Calypso must have already picked my replacement."

"Jack, it was a pleasure to see you again," Elizabeth said.

Jake smiled as he turned to leave the reunited family. He went back alone down the grassy trail leading back to the Pearl. There, Jack recalled all of his adventures with Will and Elizabeth. Henery had his father's courage while he had Elizabeth's wit.

He continued walking down the dirt path. To his relief, the Pearl was still there. To ensure it wasn't a dream, he boarded quickly after rowing back. The crew maneuvered around the ship getting it ready to set sail. Nobody noticed him walk up to the Captain's wheel. His hand grazed over it. After twenty years, he could finally sail it again.

"Ah, monkey," Jack shouted as the monkey scampered up the railing to the wheel.

The monkey handed him the hat that he had worn over the years. Hesitantly, he took it from the monkey. It felt right for him to have it on his head.

"Master Gibbs set sail for Tortuga, and get me a bottle of rum," Jack ordered.

"Aye Captian," yelled Gibbs.


End file.
